full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Winter Brady
Winter Brady is the mother of Summer and Autumn Brady, wife to August Brady, as well as a fashion designer and seamstress. By accident at the same restaurant, she, her husband, and daughters took the Hyde Formula slipped in by Elaine Melbourne. She becomes the first fashion designer of the Supernatural for not just werewolves, but vampires, and other extraspecies, but goes by the name, Shimmer. Characteristics *'Name': Winter Brady *'Alias': Shimmer *'Age': 38 (deaged physically to 18) *'Hair': Brown (Human), White (Hyde) *'Eyes': Brown (Human). Yellow (Hyde) *'Likes': **'Winter': Her family, fashion designing, naughty things in the bedroom, sushi, sweet cookies, my little pony, certain soft fabrics (wool, silk, satin) **'Shimmer': Her family, fashion modelling, even naughtier things, tearing clothes, long baths, certain tight fabrics (latex, lycra and elastane), likes not caring *'Dislikes': **'Winter': People criticising her clothing, her family fighting, bad language, Lutrica O'Neil, stress **'Shimmer': Anyone not using her clothing, dirt, uncultured people, responsibility *'Family': August Brady Husband, Summer and Autumn Brady (Daughters) Appearance Casual Winter, at the beginning before her transformation, was a thirty-eight caucasian female with a well-aged body, but with gray brown short hair cut in a bird nest bobcut hair, poor eyesight which she hid behind her glasses. She always wore a brown pencil skirt with black pantyhose, high heel shoes, a white blouse, and a brown jacket to match. After her transformation, her body altered into an alluring slender eighteen year old body. Her skin became clear and free of age and blemish, her eyes strengthened, and much to her surprise, her body developed more so even when she was eighteen. Her breasts pumped up to a C-Cup, with a thin waist and tight stomach, her legs slender and long, fingernails brightnened and smoothed out, and her butt became firm and heart-shaped. A true supermodel to the word. Her hair had lengthened some, reaching to the top of her buttocks. Hyde-Shimmer As Shimmer, her skin turns to a bright golden yellow, and her body grows from 5’4” to 6’4”. Her hair turns long flowing white, with two front bangs dipped yellow, with two long bangs dangling down covering her breasts. Her body matures into of an amazonian super model, gaining female muscle, while still retaining a slender tall figure. Her bust jumps into a gravity defining D-Cup, widening hips to an hourglass figure. Her legs notably let longer and stronger. Her hair grows further down, reaching her ankles, and her eyes turn to a dazzling yellow. But her most distinguishing feature is on her back is a strange tattoo of lightning jolly roger of sorts, with the lightning touching the middle of her buttocks, and going on the back of her shoulders. Attire Background Winter Brady is the wife of one August Brady, and her two twin girls, Summer and Autumn. Growing up in the world, she wanted nothing more than to be a super model, as she had the bone structure for such. Though she didn’t have the looks for them, as she was teased and picked on because of that by the rich girls. But she did have talent in fashion, as she had a shelf full of fashion books… books that she drew on her own with amazing designs showing a true show of talent. Though her parents thought it would be a dead end job for her that would only last for about a year and then she would be on the streets. So they had her put into college for accounting, of which she turned out pretty good at since she used math in measurements, and used them for number crunching. During high school she met August, and fell in love at first sight. When they saved enough, they married and were soon blessed with two girls: Summer and Autumn. Although she managed to find a job working with Lutrica O’Neil, the job wasn’t all that pleasant to have on. The woman worked her to death, adding with stress upon more stress. This caused the relationship with her daughters to falter and becoming distant. And even worse, her love life is shriveling up. It’s because of this that she thought of getting a divorce, which broke her heart on thinking such a thing. And things at a night at a restaurant didn’t make it easy for her either; got into a verbal argument with her husband, and slapping her two daughters. Things would probably have gone down further, if a mysterious stranger hadn’t snuck something into their drinks, as they all gulped them down. Later that night, while Winter slept with her husband, separating themselves… the change began upon her and him. Once she was done, she had saw she had become a beautiful yellow skinned blonde, with her hair growing as long as Rapunzel’s in the story. Though it also happened to her husband as well, as he became a Dark purple haired and dark blue skinned tall drink of water of a man. Immediately, her lions burned like crazy, and her heart was beating immensely fast. With love and lust overcoming all common sense, she pounced at him, pinning him down on the bed, and they both proceeded to make animal and crazy love, nearly destroying their room and collapsing the floor under them. But it was still not enough, as they busted out of the room, making love every which way in every corner of the house in every position known and unknown. Some being illegal in a few states. The next morning, Winter awoke in a daze, half aching all over, but mostly feeling refreshed and well about herself, as well as having a pleasant dream about her and August rekindling their love. Though she blinked as she saw they were in the backyard, in a three foot crater that would have been the backyard and could also be the start of a swimming pool. And that she was lying next to a still sleeping August… and that they were buck naked. Although, they had regressed to much younger and well-fit bodies; her being in the body of an eighteen year old while he had aged down to a twenty year old. Soon afterwards they were introduced to The Free Hydes, and thanks to a generous loan from Connie Mendoza she and her husband managed to set up businesses that specialised in catering for the extreme needs of hydes. Winter and her new double identity of Simmer, now run the Inner Self Fashion Studio and Boutique and make new clothes that are both stylish and robust. Personality Winter Brady is a kind if highly strung woman who when she first appeared was sandwiched into the difficult role of home maker and that of a fashion designer with an ungrateful boss. Prior to her change Winter does not handle the stresses of her life easily and will snap at a moments notice due to the agony that is her life. With their mortgage payments due, her boss bullying and then laying her off, her children fighting and her husbands inability to launch his pub all added up to Winter when first appearing to be short tempered and while wanting the best for her family feeling trapped in a chaotic world she could not control. At the restraint Winter was the one to yell at her daughters incessant bickering and even slapped them when they refused to stop fighting, in an act she later admitted to sorely regret. Winter desire to be a good wife had caused her to take on to much responsibility and in doing so it had made her life a living hell. Still she was a good person driven by stress to make poor decisions and decisions she always wants to put right. She is also torn by her insistence for her kids to follow their dreams while at the same time being forced to see her desire to be a major fashion designer crumble around her. After transforming Winter seems to actually come into her own. The money offered by Connie Mendoza helps give the Brady family some breathing room and with the stress off her back Winter takes her chance in really buckling down and making something of her new job at designing clothes for hydes. Now with time and the fact she is working to her own schedule Winter manages to make time as a parent and apologise to her children, she also has time to show off her more flamboyant tendencies and love of creativity and fashion. More importantly her children begin to see a softer side to their mother as she they discover her love of sweet things (which she had staved off of for the sake of her health) and especially her more sensual side, a side which her husband enjoys but her daughter in their normal forms find a little off putting. Still she is a mother and has an extremely authoritive tone and possess very firm conservative values when it comes to raising her two children, valuing honesty and good manners, and always making sure their second date is at the families house. Prior to turning she was notably very restrictive on the fact that they couldn't drink or indulge themselves, and had a habit of interrogating their boyfriends, but since the change she has given them the okay to cut loose. This is indicative of her love of her younger body as she always missed her youth. Shimmer like many hydes is everything Winter desires deep down. And deep down Winter is a very sensual woman who is very kinky especially when it comes to her husband. She enjoys games in bed and especially loves making sure she is as stimulated as possible, designing her outfits to be as exhilarating to wear as they are to look at. Shimmer is however prone to her own faults as years upon years of being told she was nothing has lead to Shimmer developing a strong dislike of being challenged and an even stronger dislike of people not liking her fashion. As such she has been known to rangle people into her outfits against her will. Still she is still a mother and posses a clear air of authority on top of her artistic flair. She has a tendency to act in a flirty seductive manner while installing a consistent reminder that she is in change. But unlike other hydes she does not show much in the way of sexual interest towards anyone other their her husband and often deflects flattery with the fact she is married. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Hydes' *'Hypnotic eyes': Winter Brady possess the ability to hypnotise people at close range with her eyes which seem to mesmerise people allowing her a slight degree of control over them. While she cannot reprogram them or force them to do anything drastic she can however throw people off and get them to forget momentary encounters or do small acts such as opening a locked door for them and then making them forget all about it. Skills *'Fashion designing' *'Accounting' Equipment Relationships Winter's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hydes Category:The Free Hydes Category:The Brady Family